leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * (6) * (6) The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * (Awarded to players who earn Gold+) * Mesoamerican / Spirit Fire / Sun Goddess ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * Role-playing games ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1394.jpg|LCA Icon Other Meh Icons| PVP.net Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) :Coming soon. ;Features * The ability to set the champion's level, grant infinite gold and reset ability cooldowns. * The ability to spawn jungle camps. ** The ability to test jungler clears without relaunching the game. Ranked Queues * Ranked Dynamic Queue * Ranked Teams * Solo, Group and 5-Man emblems. * Ranked Solo/Duo Queue (Challengers can only Solo Queue.) * Ranked Flex (Any number of team mates.) *Both Ranked Solo/Duo and Ranked Flex will utilize the current team restrictions in Dynamic Queue (e.g. one tier above and below). *End of season awards will be available for Dynamic, Flex as well as those that achieve in both. Replay Systems :Coming soon. ;Features * Highlights noteworthy sections (VOD style). * Records clips into video format that users can keep indefinitely. * Only stores games from the most recent game version (patch). League of Legends VPBE General Armor Penetration Stealth Rework Jungle (Summoner's Rift) Systems *Jungle Rework ** Another attempt to create distinct single-target and area-of-effect jungle routes. *** In a preview video, there appears to be 5 small s in the camp. ** buffs removed. *** Smite now innately restores health similar to the old smite buff. ** Plants *** Plants spawn at randomly, but each can only spawn at specific locations. For example, Blast Cones have 5 possible spawn points per quadrant, one of which happens consistently, and the other 4 occasionally. Cones spawn approximately every 3 minutes, and there cannot be more than 2. *** Effectively . They spawn to help you get into dragon and baron pit. *** Reveals a 4000-length cone for a brief duration, and units and traps hit for 15 seconds. Moving will very quickly reduce the remaining duration of the reveal (the revealing pollen falls off, with an animation to match). *** Explodes into a number of fruit that can all be picked up to restore health and mana equal to (based on level) (+X missing). *** Possibly more. Jungle Camps ; camp * Initial camp now consists of only . * Killing the Ancient Krug now spawns two . * Killing a spanws two . ; camp * Number of increased to 5 from 3. Champions ;Stealth Rework ; * General ** New ability icons. * ** Akali's next two attacks are empowered, the first restoring health and the second dealing bonus magic damage. This cannot happen again for 8 seconds. * ** Akali blinks to a nearby location and leaves a Twilight Shroud in her wake that lasts for 4 seconds and slows enemies within its area. While inside the shroud, Akali gains and bonus movement speed. ; * (new innate) ** Alistar gains a stack of Triumph when he stuns or displaces enemy champions, or whenever a nearby enemy dies. At 7 stacks, Alistar roars, healing himself for X and the nearest allied champion for Y (based on level). Afterwards, Alistar cannot gain stacks again for 3 seconds. The death of enemy champions and epic monsters will grant full stacks. * (new E) ** Alistar tramples the ground for the next 5 seconds, dealing magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Alistar gains a stack of Trample each time an enemy champion is damaged. At 5 seconds, Alistar's next attack against an enemy champion is empowered to deal X (based on level) bonus magic damage and them for 1 second. ** Cooldown: ** Cost: ; * ** If Ekko's blink-back takes him through , he will trigger the effect. ; * General ** New ability icons. * ** New effect. * ** Elements of the effect increased based on how far the shark flies. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * * ** Stealth reclassifed as . * ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * General ** New ability icons. * Ferocity ** Maximum ferocity reduced to 4 from 5. ** Using an empowered ability grants Rengar % bonus movement speed for seconds. ** All Ferocity is lost if out of combat for 4 seconds. ** Requirement to hit abilities to gain Ferocity. Battle Roar and Bola Strike will now grant Ferocity on-cast. * ** Leap range increased to 725 from 600. ** If Rengar has been out of combat for at least 4 seconds, his next leap will grant 1 Ferocity. * ** Rengar now only gains 1 stack per unique enemy champion. ** Stack limit reduced to 5 from 20. ** Rengar gains % bonus attack damage)}} bonus attack damage. *** Old bonuses. ** New effect. * ** Rengar slashes all enemies in a 180 arc before piercing all enemies in an X-unit line. If cast outside of Savagery's maximum range, Rengar will lunge forward a short distance with the piercing attack. ** Damage changed to from total AD)}}. ** Empowered damage changed to 80 (+20 level) from 30-240 (based on level) . * ** The non-empowered roar now heals for 50% of the damage taken (100% for monster damage) over the last seconds. Potential heal is represented as Grey Health. ** Active armor and magic resistance. ** Empowered Battle Roar can be activated while under the effects of crowd control and will remove all active crowd control effects, as well as granting him crowd control immunity for seconds. * ** Number changes. * ** Stealth reclassified as . ** Duration increased to seconds from 7 (or 12 seconds with 12 Trophies). ** Fade time. ** In-stealth movement speed increased to 40% from 15% (or 30% with 20 Trophies). ** Rengar now only reveals the nearest enemy champion, instead of all nearby enemy champions. *** This target is denoted with eyes above their head that is visible to all players. Some implication that this may be fixed, and not dynamically updated. ** Rengar can only trigger Unseen Predator versus the marked target (unless in brush). ** Rengar's next Unseen Predator on his revealed target is guaranteed to critically strike. ; * **Bonus damage substantially increased. **Now has a cooldown. * ** Initial duration reduced and now scales with rank. ** Stealth reclassified as . * ** If cast while invisible, Shaco is briefly revealed but the invisibility is not removed. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * ** Stealth reclassified as . ** Movement speed substantially increased while moving toward enemy champions. * ** Creates a persistent area of effect that and applies Deadly Venom stacks over time. ; * ** Passive attack damage. * ** If Death Mark kills its target, Zed will permanently gain . This effect is non-stacking, but Zed will always keep the largest bonus between his current and latest kill. Items Removed Items * Consumables and Trinkets ; - * Cost: * Places a ward that reveals the surrounding area. This device will reveal and disable nearby wards and hidden traps, as well as revealing . * Limited to 3 in inventory and 1 on the field (per player). Basic Items Advanced Items ; * Aura. ; * Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. * Armor penetration. * Passive. * +15 Lethality * +20 Movement Speed out of Combat. Finished Items ; - * + + + = * Grants +60 attack damage and +35 magic resistance. * Grants +20 Lethality. * Grants +20 Movement Speed out of Combat. * Grants Channel for seconds to gain a spell shield that blocks the next enemy ability within the next 10 seconds. 30 seconds. ; - * + + + = . * Grants +400 health, +100% base health regen and +20 armor. * Grants Designate an allied champion as your Partner. 90 second cooldown. * Grants If your Partner is nearby, gain +40 armor and +15% movement speed while moving toward them. * Grants If your Partner is nearby, heal for 12% of the damage your Partner deals to champions and redirect 12% of the damage your Partner takes from champions to you ( , as true damage). Both effects are reduced to 6% on melee champions. ; - * + + = * Grants +400 health, +75% base health regeneration, +75% base mana regeneration and +10% cooldown reduction. * Grants +10% Heal and Shield Poewr * Grants Target an area within 5500 range. After second, call down a beam of light to heal allies for 120 (+20 per target level), deals true damage to enemy champions and 250 true damage to minions. 120 second cooldown. Masteries Ferocity Cunning Resolve ; * Removed. ;Courage of the Colossus * Replaces Strength of the Ages. Upcoming Changes ;Pentakil 2nd Album * Praeco has tweeted out a small teaser for the next PENTAKILL album. He also noted that the vocalist on the track is Jorn Lande.Pentakill 2nd Album 01Pentakill 2nd Album 02 ;Upcoming skins * These skins names and pricing were released on the PBE (models have not been uploaded) *** ( ) - Upcoming Ultimate skinUpcoming Ultimate Lux skin References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed